An Amazing Day
by KaraSays
Summary: Hermione thought she could enjoy a relaxing day off, but that was before the knock came on her door.


AUGUST CHALLENGE

Challenge opens from: August 1 2009

Challenge will be closed by: August 20 2009

Winner announced on: September 10 2009

Prompt: Quidditch World Cup Diagon Alley

Pairing: Remus/Hermione Harry/Ginny

Quote:"I think it's broken"

Theme: Ginny Weasley, Born August 11, 1981

Inside her simple two story house Hermione lay resting on her comfy couch looking out her window simply staring at the garden helped her plant. She wished she had more time for her garden but as this was her first day off from work in two weeks she really just wanted to lay on the couch for most of the day, then spend a nice night with her husband.

That was before the knock came from her door. Hermione almost growled at having to get up, but placing one hand on her small but ever-growing baby bump she got up to answer the door.

"Hermione I need your help," Harry said as soon as she opened the door.

"I'm fine thanks, and you?" She shot at him with a glare.

"I love you," He said in a voice full of sorrow.

"What did you do this time," She sighed as she pulled him in the house and shut the door. Hermione led Harry to the couch and sat down as he started to explain.

"I was put in charge of the cake for Ginny's birthday party and figure I could wait until the today to pick it up, but YOU CAN'T," He finished as his tone raised.

"Well no, you have to put an order in, at least for the cakes around here," Hermione said with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Well I didn't know that," Harry sighed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You do know you own the best bakery in Diagon Alley, don't you?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione scolded. After all it was her first day off in two weeks and she didn't want to spend it working. The Weasley family could of asked her to make the cake in the first place, but they didn't knowing she didn't like Ginny in the least. It's their own fault if they don't have a cake, Hermione thought with a nod.

"Please Hermione," Harry begged. He even pulled out the puppy dog face he knew she couldn't refuse.

"I don't have the equipment," Hermione said hopeful that he would stop.

"You have a regular oven, It will do," Harry pressed, "It doesn't have to be a big cake."

"I think it's broken," Hermione tried again. She wouldn't look at Harry so he grabbed her chin and made her lift her eyes to meet him. Once she did, of course she said okay.

"We can talk while you work," Harry said smiling as he helped her off the couch, the whole time Hermione thinking of a plan to put ipecac in the cake.

"Fine but your cleaning my litter box," Hermione huffed as she thought of the smell.

"Oh no," Harry gasped, "Did Remus have an accident," Harry asked with a straight face.

"I'm tell him you said that," Hermione laughed.

000

Two hours later Hermione stood staring at her latest masterpiece. No one really believed her when she said instead of owning a book store or working for the ministry that she wanted to be a baker, but never again will they doubts her talents.

"Hermione its Beautiful," Harry said in awe of the three layered cake before his eyes. It was frosted in a darker green color with white decorated flowers and happy birthday GinGin written on each layer.

"Of course it is," Hermione said smiling.

"You know she's going to know you made it," Harry said pointing to the bottom layer where "GinGin was in big letters.

"Oh well, maybe she won't eat it and that will leave more for me," She replied smugly.

"Brat,"

"Slut,"

"Harpy," Harry said laughing.

"Quidditch player," Hermione said as Harry raised an eye brow.

"That's the best you got," Harry said as he advanced towards her.

"Oh don't even think about it," Hermione said holding up her hands in front of her and trying to make it around to the other side of the counter. Unfortunately for her, Harry really was a Quidditch star and had quick reflexes so he grabbed her around the waste and tickled her senseless until the both fell on the floor laughing.

Which is exactly how Hermione's husband found them. "Having fun on the floor again are we?"

"Hi Honey," Hermione said threw her laughs as she saw Remus standing in the door way with a smile on his face.

"Hello Dear," He replied. He then looked on the counter and saw the cake and frowned.

"Don't start, I clean the litter box," Harry said as he saw Remus's face. He looked up to Remus a father, and he didn't want to argue.

"Fine," Remus replied as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Harry.

"What's this," Harry asked getting off the floor to accept the envelope.

"Ginny's birthday gift," Remus said as he moved to help his wife off the floor and pulled her close for a hug, careful of her stomach.

"You got her tickets to the Quidditch cup?" Harry questioned. Hermione laughed knowing what was coming because of a previous conversation.

"Yes," Remus replied covering Hermione's mouth playfully.

"Why," Harry pushed as he smiled at their playfulness.

"So she can go find different Quidditch play to attach herself to of course," Remus said with a bright smile. Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and had tears coming from his eyes.

After a few minutes they all settled their laughter and Hermione looked at the clock, "Harry, its about time for the party, why don't you take the cake over to the house while we get ready."

"I'll see you there," Harry replied with a nod as he used his wand to pick up the cake and carry it out in front of him.

Hermione made sure the door shut before she grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him up the stair to their bedroom for a quick shower, before going to the birthday party.

"Did you have a nice day love?" Remus asked on their way up the stairs.

"Why yes I did, of but Harry said….." Hermione started to tell him about the litter box and as she shut the bedroom door her husband broke out in a fit of laughter and her day was officially amazing.


End file.
